The Path of No Return
by drummergirl07
Summary: After the Sith Wars, the Old Republic felt it had little to worry about. However, the Republic missed one factor in their calculations for a new and pure utopia: human nature. When one is neglected and put through painstaking trials of life, the Path of
1. The Departure

1The Path of No Return

_Part One: Childhood Innocence_

Chapter 1- The Departing

Princess Solaris sat on the floor playing with her favorite doll unaware of the events that were about to unfold at the bottom of her feet. At four years of age, however, she had developed a sense of using the natural forces around her to aid in her understanding of the adult world and the more she comprehended, the less Solaris wanted to be one. All the lies, hate, and anger scared the young princess greatly. Solaris knew that she would have to one day lead her country and her mind could not possess such impurities.

The king and queen were dressed in low key. Their elegant blue and purple robes were no where to be seen. Solaris looked at her parents and at the two strangers sitting with them. She had never before seen such wise and mature eyes like the strangers' before. Their minds were not like those who surrounded her on a daily basis. It was comforting to Solaris to know that there were other people in the universe with the same intellectual level as hers.

An explosion suddenly rocked the palace and alarms rang though out the damaged safe haven. The elder of the two strangers spoke abruptly, "It is time. The plans which have been made must go through. We must take your daughter and you must go without her."

"Master, there is a great disturbance in the Force. We are all in great peril. We must leave now before it is too late." said the younger stranger.

"Come, my Solaris. You must go with Master Civ Fir Tuh and Roziljian. They will take care of you. I promise you will be in good hands," the queen said in a choked up voice.

"Come my Princess, you must go with them. Come now," the king commanded, but Solaris just sat in the floor holding her doll with big round eyes full of tears.

"Oneris, maybe this is a mistake. We should all go together," the queen quickly said.

"Juilana, we can't fall through now. This is the path she must take," the king said harshly.

"Master we must leave now-" Roziljian was cut off from his worried speech by the sound of more explosions which were closer than the last one.

"I'm not going and you can't make me," Solaris said in a mocking tone.

"-just take her and get out now..." Civ Fir Tuh approached the little girl and knelt down beside her.

"Solaris, I do not want to force you to come, but I will if you do not listen to your mother and father. I know what you have and I know that you can understand me. No harm will come to you or your parents if you leave with us now. I know you are afraid, but soon you will learn, that there are greater things to fear than leaving your parents. It is time to depart now so let us go."

"Fine, but not without my dolly. Will I see them again?"

"Yes you will."

The royal family said their good-byes, but as Civ Fir Tuh promised, it was not their last good-byes. Roziljian picked the princess up with no effort. After all, she was small even for a four year old. The Jedi Master, Civ Fir Tuh lead them away. The royal family had started on separate paths which would one day meet again in the distant, but near future.


	2. A New Love For Flying

Chapter 2- A New Love For Flying

Solaris and her new companions reached a sleek titanium ship which she would call home for the next several months. Just like Solaris had never before seen eyes like the Jedi's, she had never before seen a spaceship of such huge size. Roziljian set the princess down in a chair which was seated around a medium sized table. A droid came out of a room and strolled over to her. It was the same size of a large trash can that was primary blue with flashing red and white buttons. The little droid roamed its way round the universe with small wheels under it and could not talk, but could still understand the universe's inhabitants and communicate with them with a type of beeping talk. At once Solaris could understand this little droid. "Beep, bru, bur, bep, beeeepp, bu, bur", the droid spoke to her. It name was A3R3.

"Hello." Solaris answered. Another droid came waltzing out of the same door from which A3R3 rolled out of. This one did not communicate like A3R3 did, it spoke perfect Common Tongue and it was in the shape of a human made out of silver metal.

"Pardon me Miss, but I do not think we have met before. I am Tidus. May I ask what your name is?"

"Of course. My name is Solaris, the Crown Princess of Solith."

"What a beautiful name."

"A3R3, prep the jet for take off please." Civ Fir Tuh asked in a prudent and demanding tone. "We must leave now."

"Bep, bepp, bur, be."

"Solaris come with me." The princess followed the Jedi into the deck. "Sit down here. Hold on to your doll while I buckle you in. No harm will come to you." She sat down and was buckled in.

"Master we are ready to leave." Roziljian said as he walked in. The Jedi sat themselves down in the pilot seats. Quickly a bunch of switches were mysteriously flipped. Solaris was frightened and the suspense waiting to take off was killing her.

Skillfully, the spacecraft lifted off the ground and Solaris peered out of the window and saw the ground fall a way. When the ship was high enough, the Jedi spun it around 180 degrees and then the main thrusters were turned on and the craft was soon flying out beyond the planet's atmosphere. "Ready for lightspeed. Coordinates: Camberth Galaxy, 052n36d9s400y. Hold tight Solaris," Roziljian ranted off.

Everything seemed to freeze around Solaris and the stars looked like long lines of light. She felt free and like she was completely detached from her surroundings. The princess had never felt anything like this before. Amazement and wonder filled her little body and Solaris could have stayed in that state of awe forever if the spacecraft had not stopped flying in lightspeed. There new destination was reached and a planet which the spaceship was heading towards was huge compared to the princess's small planet, but they were not heading for the planet anymore, but for the moon. The moon was as white as a pearl and had a space station built upon its flawless surface. No other space ships were in sight. "Roziljian, stay here with Solaris while I get supplies." Civ Fir Tuh said in a calm manor.

The Jedi Knight walked out of the deck. Solaris heard a coupling sound. The ship had docked. The younger Jedi turned around and looked like he was going to speak, but hesitated. Solaris looked into his eyes. They were beautiful brown eyes and his hair was blonde and spiky. The two of them stared at each other locked in silence. She was trying to psychoanalyze him and he was trying to think of something to say, but he had mental barriers and she did not look like she would be interested in anything he said. Tidus walked in and broke the strange silence.

"How was the flight for you Princess Solaris?" the droid said.

"Oh, I just loved it! I wish we could fly again!" she replied.

"We will shortly. Master Roziljian, when is master Civ Fir Tuh coming back? I need to speak with him concerning A3R3. He's been tampering with my room's power again."

"He told me a few hours. Watch the kid, will ya? I need some water. Solaris would you like something?"

He had spoken to her. Panicking, she looked at him with scared eyes and said nothing.

"I'll get you some water just in case."


	3. Trouble on Milieka Moon

Chapter 3: Trouble on Milieka Moon

"Roziljian, come in. This is Civ. Do you read?" Civ's voiced suddenly blared out. Roziljian burst into the cabin and picked up the ComLink.

"Copy, Civ. This is Roz."

"There is a strange force in the station. Something terrible has happened here. Everyone has been slaughtered- hacked to death. Prep the ship for launch then come and meet me in the main supply room. Leave Solaris on the ship when you come and make sure the droids watch her. Hurry."

"Yes, Sir." Roz prepared the great ship for launch then he rushed out of the room as the droids strolled in.

Civ, the great Jedi Master, stood in the center of the main supply room. He had gathered everything by the door and it would hopefully only take him and Roz one trip to carry the much needed supplies back to the Eon Hawk. Something was there with him and he knew it. He made no sudden movements, only meditated in the center.

The creature of the shadow lashed out at the Jedi, but before the evil being could lay one poisonous claw on him, he drew out his light saber and attacked the creature with full force. The electric green blade pierced the creature's flesh and sank in to its heart carving out a hole in its chest. Thick black blood oozed out of its body and flowed to the ground forming a puddle around the dead creature's limp body. Civ retracted his blade and bent over to examine the dead creature.

The irises of the eyes were black and the pupils were red. Civ had only seen this type of foul being once before, on the now deserted planted of Jasuki. These creatures were suppose to be extinct for, 25 years ago, the Jedi Council set off on a mission to destroy all of the Burki.

The Jedi returned to the meditation while awaiting the arrival of Roz.

Roz left the Eon Hawk in a frightful hurry. He sensed a great disturbance in the force and he knew Civ was in grave danger. It was quite obvious that Civ could defend himself in any type of situation, but it would look bad for Roz if he, Civ's Padawan Learner, did not go and help his master fight off creatures from hell.

The once proud and buzzing with life space port of Milieka Moon was exactly how Civ described it over the ComLink. There were body parts of men, women, and children everywhere. The stench was horrid. Death was in every air molecule. The disgusting sight almost made the young Padawan lose his stomach. His pace quickened with every step. He broke in a frantic run and then jerked his body around to face a group of Suka, common, but deadly creatures of deep space. Without wasting time, Roz drew out his light saber and the orange blade glowed and sparked violently with every strike.

Three aliens approached him to his left. With a quick and deadly accurate stroke, Roz sliced off the first monster's head. Roz then swung the light saber back around his head and sliced the second alien, cutting it in half from its right shoulder to is left leg. Then using the falling monster's body as a spring board, he flipped over the alien that was running up to him from behind and chopped him down the middle. Using a force push, Roz knocked the remaining two Suka against the hard steel wall. Roz had defeated the Suka and broke off into another frantic run. He had wasted too much time and Civ was waiting for him

Too much time had past since Civ had contacted Roz, and he was getting worried. Roz had a lot of spirit in him. So much spirit, not even the darkest of their enemies could break him. Not only did he possess high spirit, but he had strong knowledge of the force. It would be a shame to lose such a promising Padawan. "Master, I'm here. A Burki! They were supposed to be extinct!" Roz shouted in complete shock as he entered the room.

"Looks like they missed one. What took you so long?"

"I was held up by a group of Suka in the central way."

"At least we know what happened to everyone. I have to regret that there is no time to bury them. I will send a message to the Council and give them an account of what happened."

"Did you get all of the supplies?"

"Yes, now let us return to the ship. Solaris is waiting for us."

"Don't want to keep her highness waiting."

"Do not say such things if you want to continue training. Solaris will start her training when you are done with yours."

"Are you joking? You can't be serious... In order for her to start training, I have to be finished within the next year!"

"You are correct. Now let's get going."


End file.
